


It Must Be Heaven's Light

by Kye_Kreole



Series: Olivarry Week 2018 [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel!Barry, Angel!Kara, Demon!Oliver, Fluff and Angst, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Olivarry Week 2018, mostly angst, though not exactly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kye_Kreole/pseuds/Kye_Kreole
Summary: After a century of separation, an angel and a demon meet again.Day 1: Fantasy/Supernatural





	It Must Be Heaven's Light

Oliver stood on top of the high building and looked down at the glittering nightlife of Star City.

The sun had set hours ago, but he was patient. Oliver knew he would come.

From the corner of his eye, he saw the light from below bend. He turned and watched as the rays of electronic light shifted until it took a form. A form he had not seen for one hundred years.

Barry sat on the edge of the building. His feet dangled above the bright street. He stared down at the passing cars that shone like diamonds and rubies.

“I was afraid you wouldn’t come,” Oliver greeted. He stared at Barry’s profile, trying to commit it to memory because he didn’t know when they would meet again.

“It took a little bit to decipher your message,” Barry admitted. “I haven’t been to the mortal world for some time.”

“Me too,” Oliver said. “I just found a random city and sent you the message, hoping that would keep them off our tail for a little while.”

Barry smiled and finally looked up at Oliver.

Oliver’s breath hitched. Barry was still as beautiful as he remembered if not more. His brown hair looked soft as it fell over his forehead. His eyes were so green, Oliver imagined it was the same color as the gardens of heaven. His smile… his smile shone brighter than any light Oliver had ever seen. When Barry smiled, Oliver nearly forgot what he was. He forgot that this was forbidden. When Barry smiled, Oliver felt time stop and he basked in the glow of Barry’s joy.

Oliver took a step closer to the angel. His angel.

“I missed you,” he whispered.

“I missed you too,” Barry whispered back.

“I couldn’t stop worrying about if they were hurting you,” Oliver admitted. He looked down at Barry’s hand and inched his closer but stopping himself from touching.

“They thought being away from the mortal world would hurt me,” Barry said. “And they were right.”

Oliver looked up and searched his face for any sign of residual pain. He only saw a weary affection.

“This is the only place I can be with you,” Barry continued, eyes shining with tears, “and being away from you is the worst punishment of all.”

Oliver’s breath was shaky and he felt tears well up in his eyes. He wanted to touch him, to feel the soft skin he remembered from a century before. He wanted to stroke his cheek and run his fingers in his hair. He wanted to kiss the angel.

All he could do was stare and memorize. If they were caught, their separation might be longer than the last.

Oliver felt all of this and saw it reflected on Barry’s face. Barry felt all of it.

“Did they hurt you?” Barry asked.

“Nothing I’m not used to,” Oliver answered trying to move past it. Barry searched his face, looking for the lie, but Oliver knew how to hide the pain.

Barry turned to look back down at the city. The lights made his eyes bright and his tears glittered like gems. He reached his hand forward and Oliver watched as the light bent and shifted until it coalesced into a ball no bigger than a pea but shone like the stars in the sky.

Barry turned and held it out to Oliver.

“For you,” Barry said.

Oliver smiled sadly and looked into the man’s eyes.

“You know I can’t take it,” he said.

“I know,” Barry said and lowered his hand to his lap. “I just like seeing you smile.”

Oliver couldn’t take it anymore. He lifted his left hand to turn Barry’s face to him. Barry’s breath hitched as he felt the rough hands on his cheek. He leaned into the touch, eyes closed.

Oliver loved the feeling of the angelic skin, untouched by physical pain, unmarred by fire. Soft, supple skin that he had nearly forgotten how it felt.

He raised his other hand to cup his face and Barry opened his eyes. Tears spilled out and Oliver couldn’t take it any longer. He pulled him forward and crashed their lips together.

One hundred years. One hundred without a kiss, without a touch, without a look. Those hundred years without came crashing down and created a tidal wave that they rode out. The kiss was desperate. The kiss was frantic. It was wet with tears. It burned with the passion they had carried for the century. It blazed with the fear that they could be separated again.

Oliver felt a hand grab the front of his shirt and it pulled them infinitely closer. Oliver moved a hand to grasp Barry’s soft hair, the other slid down and wrapped around his back. Oliver opened his mouth in an attempt to breathe and Barry’s tongue slipped in, not wanting to pull away. His other wrapped around Oliver’s neck.

Oliver felt a sob try to escape his chest. How could this beautiful man love him so much? How could he be willing to risk his very existence for a demon?

Oliver had been alive for centuries but it wasn’t until he found Barry that he felt alive.

They had been so caught up in their moment that they nearly missed the shift of energy behind them.

“Barry,” a female voice called.

Barry pulled away just enough to place his forehead on Oliver’s and they gasped for air.

“Kara,” Barry acknowledged. He gripped Oliver’s shirt tighter and Oliver closed his eyes.

“You were pardoned a day ago,” she said, disappointment clear in her voice.

“And you thought that would stop me?” Barry asked and turned slightly to look at her without disconnecting from Oliver.

“I thought you would have a little restraint,” she said.

Barry pulled away. Oliver opened his eyes and saw Barry looking at Kara with a fiery anger. He swung his legs over and stood on the roof.

“Restraint?” he asked. His voice sounded tight like he was trying to restrain himself. “I spent a century being restrained. I was kept from doing what I exist to do. I was caged in the Garden because I loved someone. I was kept from my love. I think I’ve shown more than enough restraint.”

Oliver stepped forward to grab Barry’s shoulder. Oliver could feel the loathing coming off of Barry in waves and it worried him. Angels hardly ever felt hatred. Loathing was unheard of.

“Barry,” he whispered.

“I’m sorry, Barry,” Kara interrupted, “but there are laws that we must obey.”

Barry was shaking under Oliver’s hand and he knew the angel was trying not to explode into a fire of righteous anger.

“We need to return,” Kara continued. Her gaze shifted between the two men, the fear evident in her voice and defensive posture.

“Go,” Oliver said, interrupting Barry as he prepared to argue.

Barry turned, forehead creased in confusion.

“They’ll drag you there eventually.” Oliver cupped Barry’s face and wiped a tear away. “Better to cause the least amount of trouble.”

Barry opened his mouth as if to argue but Oliver placed his thumb on his bottom lip.

“Go,” he whispered.

Barry stared for a moment before nodding slowly. He turned his head to look at Kara.

“One more thing before we go,” he said before he turned back and lunged at Oliver.

He grabbed his shirt once again and pulled him into one last desperate kiss. His other hand pressed into Oliver's side. Oliver grasped his hair and wished that moment could last forever.

They pulled apart and before he could be taken away, Barry said loud enough for Kara to hear, “We’ll see each other again. I swear by my immortality.”

“Barry,” Kara admonished, but it was already done. She reached forward and grabbed him. She pulled him back and they began to glow and shift.

Oliver stared at Barry until his form was gone in a flash of golden light. He couldn’t believe it. Barry had made an Angel’s Oath. He had made an Angel’s Oath to Oliver. If at any time Oliver deemed the oath unfulfilled Barry would fall and become mortal.

Oliver didn’t know if he should feel overjoyed or angry. The angels wouldn’t risk Barry falling so they would ensure that it was fulfilled. However, Barry took a giant risk. What if Oliver was punished beyond his life force? What if Oliver is made to forget Barry entirely?

So many possibilities that could end up hurting Barry.

But it also meant that Barry trusted him. He'd risk falling from grace for Oliver.

Oliver smiled at the thought. Barry trusted him with his wings.

He tucked his hands in his pockets. His left hand felt warmer for some reason. He looked down and saw light escaping his pocket. He pulled it out and saw it was the light Barry had made him. That's when he began to sob.

Oliver knew what awaited him when he returned to the world of shadows. His punishment will be time. Time away from Barry. Time away from the mortal world.

But now he had a light to carry with him. A light created and given to him by the man he loved. The angel he loved.

Oliver pulled a shadow and gently wrapped the small light in it. Only he would know about it. Only he would see it.

He would carry the light until he saw Barry again.


End file.
